Fueki Fueki no Mi
The Fueki Fueki no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil-Fruit eaten by King, a bounty hunter who exclusively hunts other people with Devil Fruit powers. Appearance The Fueki Fueki is one of the smallest devil fruits, being the size of a large apple. It is red in color, but has a hard outer shell like a coconut. The fruit is perfectly round, and has no other markings. Strengths The Fueki Fueki no Mi allows the user to, reflexively, enter his/her body into a stasis, preventing it from being acted upon by any physical force. It also allows them to force a stasis upon anything they come in direct contact with. This stasis can persist as long as desired, and can even go as far as preventing Logia and Zaun types from changing forms. The Fueki Fueki no Mi is one of the best defensive type paramecia fruits, giving near invulnerability if the person is aware of the threat. It also provides a defense, even if they are unaware, against certain powers that are meant to mutate the body, such as the age affecting powers of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Jewelry_Bonney, since his/her age is "pernament." Weaknesses The eater of the Fueki Fueki no Mi has the standard devil fruit user powers. It should be noted, however, they suffer a far worse fate, in the minds of some, when they are exposed to the sea. Because submersion in the sea causes a lack of control of one's power, not the loss, the eater of the Fueki Fueki enters a stasis upon entering the sea, sinking to the bottom, but not drowning, because the stasis removes the need for oxygen. They cannot be acted upon by outside forces, and can only be recovered by removing the water from around them. In addition, the Fueki Fueki no Mi reduces the metabolism of the person who eats it, making them unusually sluggish and unreflexive. (This does not impact the speed at which the Fueki Fueki no Mi protects them.) The final issue is the Fueki Fueki no Mi can only stop physical forces; attacks against the mind remain effective, even against someone in the stasis. Usage The user's body will absorb all energy from any thing the user seeks to place in a stasis, including itself. Because of the nature of this ability, it moves "as fast as energy itself." Anything trapped in a stasis is surrounded by a white cloud revolving around a complete shadow on the inside: either light gets in, and gets trapped, or it is immediately repelled. Attacks : "Fueki Fueki Shield" (Still Still Shield)- The user's body throws up a shield to repel any attack that would normally hit them. : "Fueki Fueki Globe" - (Still Still Globe) Creates a 15-foot radius of zero energy stasis, in which only the eater can move. This state is hard to use, as the user must take in all the energy of the surrounding area while not protecting their own body from it, meaning sources of heat and energy can potentially burn away at the person while it is being used. : "Fueki Fueki Curse" - (Still Still Curse) Creates a dense, repulsive layer of zero energy that can last up to fifty years. Anyone trapped by this technique cannot be acted upon for the designated amount of time. : "Fueki Fueki Zero G" - (Still Still Zero G) Normally, the powers of the Fueki Fueki fruit still cause it's victim to be subject to gravity. This technique allows the user to not even be affected by gravity, holding them in their exact location. : "Fueki Fueki Coma" - (Still Still Coma) Normally, when the stasis acts, the user or the victim can still percieve what is happening around them, however, the mind is still vulnerable as well. The Fueki Fueki Coma nulls the mind for a predetermined amount of time. : "Fueki Fueki Absolute Zero" - (Still Still Absolute Zero) While normally, the energy returns to the victim of the Fueki Fueki fruit all at once, this technique allows the user to leave a small area of space where the energy does not return, freezing the object by putting it to absolute zero. This is done by placing the palm on the object, then ripping it away just after activating a stasis, leaving an area the size of the palm entirely without energy, causing it to crumple to a freezing ash. Trivia *Fueki can also be used to mean forced service or slavery, fitting because the current user was forced to eat the fruit by a World Noble who kept him in an aquarium as an ornament. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:BastardKing Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:BastardKing Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:BastardKing Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:BastardKing